Various attempts have been made to design a chair that will insure correct posture and one such chair has been invented by the subject inventor as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,387. The chair in question while very satisfactory is somewhat complex and sufficiently costly that it does not lend itself to being used in a chair that is priced sufficiently low to reach a mass market and thus provide the desired benefit to a very large number of consumers. In essence there has long been a need to provide a relatively low cost chair that will maintain a sitter in the desired correct posture while resisting forward movement of the sitter from the seat.